


Let it be- a Kageyama x Reader fanfic

by Shotostea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotostea/pseuds/Shotostea
Summary: Y/n is new to Karasuno High. Although her childhood best friends go to that school, they're not the only people she's excited to see! Now being a new manager for the Volleyball club, she's dealing with overcoming social anxiety, a crush who is painfully unaware of her feelings (who doesn't return them), and everything overall... Y/n is gonna be in for a long ride.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. First Day at Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first time I'm writing a fanfic (or any kind of story for that matter)...so I'm kinda nervous. Also, I suggest you read this story with the entire work instead of chapters because each section is pretty short. I am working on trying to make them longer

Today was going to be your first day at Karasuno High. You were excited to finally see your best friends Tsukishima and Yamaguchi again and they didn't even suspect a thing!  
"Y/n" your mother calls out to you. But you don't hear her  
Did they really want to see you after you left them to move to a whole new city? Technically it wasn't your fault that your parents found a nicer house far away, but you couldn't help but wonder...  
"Y/n!" Still to your mother's dismay, you couldn't hear her. 'What is she thinking about this time...'  
'What if they were upset with me because I didn't say goodbye? Did they even remember me? What if they just decided not to-'  
"Y/N!" Your mother yells finally getting your attention  
"Y-yes? Sorry, I was lost in thought again"  
"We've been out here for 10 minutes. And I know you don't want to be late on your first day."  
She was right. You were new to the school and as a first-year, you definitely needed help around considering that you have never been here before.  
As you stepped into the building all of your nervousness increases by ten because you notice every pair of eyes is on you. As you walk down the hall low murmurs erupt 'Hopefully they're NOT talking about me... please don't be talking about me' You tend to overthink situations a lot, and along with your lack of self-confidence you just felt out of place. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come to school today'  
You're kind of lost so you decide to walk up to someone and ask them to show you where the office is and thankfully they complied. As you walk in you go to the front and tell them who you are.  
"Ahh, the new student. L/n Y/n right?" The office lady said with a bright smile  
"Yes..." you say  
"Here's your schedule, I'll have somebody show you around." She says to you, sliding the paper to your hand.  
"Thank you," you say politely.  
You waited a few minutes, and suddenly someone walks through the door, she is short with blonde hair in a half up half down style with a ponytail to the side.  
"Hi! You must be L/n! I'm Yachi. You're in my class so I'm showing you around here, I'm sorry if you don't want me to show you around and you probably want someone else especially since we are both in the same class so you might want someone who is-"  
You chuckled at her rambling. " I like you, you remind me of myself. Don't worry about it, honestly"  
With that, you two conversed while she showed you around the school. "Are you interested in new friends?"  
Yachi looked at you with a smile "I'll be your friend Y/N"  
'I wonder if I'll see Tsukki and Yama today...' you thought  
-After school-  
As your first draws to an end, you still haven't seen either of your friends. A frown makes its way on your face and you think nobody sees how upset you look. Everyone knows you're upset, but you seem too intimidating so nobody even tries... well except for Yachi.  
"...but yeah I was really scared at first until I realized they aren't soba- " Yachi rambles.  
"Y/n, is something the matter?" she looks at you with a worried expression.  
Upon hearing your name, you're finally out of the overthinking trance you were in. "Oh... I'm fine. Sorry if I worried you"  
"It's just, I'm missing some friends right now. Not saying you haven't been a good friend to me today or anything! It's just... nevermind it's no big deal" you whispered that last part hoping Yachi wouldn't hear it.  
But she did.  
" But lets y'all about you more! How was your day? And do you wanna together?"  
"I'm sorry Y/n, I have to go to practice later. I manage the boys' volleyball team"  
"Oh. Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow!" When you got home you did your homework, your regular nightly routine.  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


	2. New manager?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any thoughts on this chapter? Any criticism is good for me😭 I want to know how the reader is feeling... also does anyone actually read these?
> 
> Fun fact: this fanfic is based on a dream I had

It's been a few days, and still with your luck you have yet to see your best friends. You also have to find a club to join but you're too nervous because you really don't know anybody yet.  
"Yachi, what club are you in?" Y/N asks.

"Huh? Oh, I'm a manager for the volleyball team remember?" Yachi says, then she proceeds to ask you the same.

"I don't know yet... I was hoping to ask you if there was an opening. But you don't have to ask especially since I might distract you and I don't wanna be a burden-"

"Y/n. You don't have to worry, I'll ask the coach and see if he's ok with it. Besides, it would be nice to have another manager that's my age" she reassured you.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you, Yachi!"

\- At the gym (What Yachi sees) -

Y/n went home after school so Yachi would have to tell her if she can join tomorrow. She's honestly hoping that coach would say yeah. So she goes up to him while the boys are practicing  
.  
"Excuse me c-coach? Kiyoko? Can my friend be a manager t-too? She's been here for a few days and she hasn't joined a club yet." Yachi says it so fast that they barely catch what she says, but luckily they do.

"It would be nice to have a new manager." He shrugged  
"I agree. Bring her with you tomorrow, if she's available" Kiyoko says, looking happier than usual. she's happy to know that Yachi is being a little more social if we're being honest  
"I will! Y/n will be so happy" Yachi grinned 'hopefully she won't feel too overwhelmed by everyone'

It was supposed to be a surprise for the team. But Hinata heard. Of course he did, and he too was excited 'I hope she's nice, I like meeting new people'

-The Next Day-

You walk into the homeroom and you see Yachi, and she's really happy about something. "Hey Yachi, you seem happy"

"Hey Y/n. Good news, you get to be a manager for the team! I hope you don't feel too pressured or anything since there are a lot of boys, and I know how nervous you get around people. Honestly, I think you'll like it though, they're all really fun once you get to know them" for the few days you've been at Karasuno, you don't ever think you've seen Yachi this happy.  
'So she really doesn't think I'm a burden, I need to stop overthinking'  
As the day went on you were kinda nervous as the day neared its end. And when the final bell rang, you couldn't move out of your seat... you just zoned out because you were very nervous. That is until Yachi came to get you.

"Y/n are you happy?!" 'Because I sure am!'

"I'm actually really scared...what if they don't like me?" As you got closer to the gym you wanted to turn away, but Yachi grabbed your arm before you got too far. "Nonsense! They'll love you, I know this from experience. When I first saw the coach I thought he was gonna murder me haha. One of the players there gets nervous like you so I'm sure you'll get along-" she was going to continue but as soon as you both walked in the gym, all eyes were on you.  
You looked around and spotted a familiar head of blond hair. "TSUKKI?!" everyone then turns to the blond. Yamaguchi wasn't paying attention until he heard that name, but when he saw who said it, his frown turned into a bright smile. His legs moved on their own and ran up to you to give you a crushing hug "Y/N!" "YAMA!!" Once you let go, you jumped on the tall boy's back and you also gave him a tight hug.

Needless to say, everyone else just looked at you like you were crazy. At first, they thought you were a fangirl Tsukki is popular with the girls and everyone knows it. Now what they didn't expect was for him to do was smile before he went back to his nonchalant glare.  
"TSUKKI! It's REALLY YOU! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH- wait my bad let me get off you, you seem upset. Sorry."

"Y/n it's fine, but please don't scare me like that again." He says that with the most nonchalant tone that you've gotten accustomed to. deep down he knows he's very happy to see his other best friend again.

And with that, you climbed off and apologized to everyone for interrupting practice. A boy with orange hair came up to you and said that it was fine and that practice didn't start yet but that didn't stop you from feeling nervous at all the stare coming your way.  
"My name is Shōyō Hinata"

"Yuu Nishinoya"

"Ryūnosuke Tanaka"

Nishinoya and Tanaka ran up to you very similarly to how you went up to Tsukishima, but they gave you a high five instead.

"Daichi Suwamara, I'm the captain"

"Koshi Sugawara, co-captain"  
"Azumane Asahi"

"Kiyoko Shimizu, nice time meet you," a nice girl says. She seems very happy to meet you as well. She's really pretty

Everyone else introduces themselves, except for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima of course. 'They all seem happy to see me, maybe this won't be too bad after all' But the one that really catches your attention is one boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was in the back with a volleyball in his hand throwing it against the wall and catching it repeatedly.

"Kageyama! Aren't you going to come to say something?" Hinata calls to the boy.

"Huh? Oh, Tobio Kageyama" he says to you before turning back to what he was doing. And with that, you introduced yourself.

"My name is Y/N L/N but you can just call me Y/N" you say nervously but once that's out of the picture, you go and talk to Yamaguchi for a bit while everyone starts to practice. Then you remember that you had to speak to the coach and the other manager on what you had to do. You apologize to Yamaguchi before you go and mention that you'll be back.  
Once you get everything you need, you get back to Yamaguchi. And you guys have spoken for so long that practice seems to go by in a flash. Yama offers for him and Tsukki to walk home with you, but you apologize and say that Yachi was going to walk you, and maybe you could walk with them on Friday.

On the walk with Yachi, she mentions Tsukki and Yamaguchi to you.

"I didn't know you knew them. And the way you ran up to Tsukki seems like you've known them for a while" she laughs

"Oh yeah, we've been best friends but then I moved out of town." You then ask her about the team and she tells you all about them and how you'll love them. "I hope they'll enjoy my company, they seem very fun" when you arrive at your house you tell Yachi goodnight.  
'I really hope the team actually likes me and I hope that I get to speak to Tsukki more...'


	3. The Tree Has A Girlfriend? (Bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter, but I think that it is still a good idea for this to be read since it involves the team's thoughts on what just happened.

Since this fic is not originally from this website I used pictures to portray the text messages.


	4. Kinda Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna have some interaction between Kageyama and Y/n next chapter don't worry 😉
> 
> This kinda sucks :/

As soon as you step into your home, you throw off your shoes and take a short nap. You were tired. You try to take only 30 minutes because you had things to do (homework, mom had to sign papers for VBC, etc.) 'only half an hour, that should be good'

You were wrong. Girl, how did you forget to set your alarm? 30 minutes ended up being 2 hours, so things are kind of off track. As soon as you wake up you go to your bookbag to get the papers for your mother to sign, that wasn't that hard. She signs it and then you head straight to your room. But after you set the papers down, you go talk to your mom.

"I finally got to see Yama and Tsukki today"

"Really? that's good! How did they react?" She asks

"Yama was the first one of the two to see me, but when we saw each other we just run into a hug. You already know how Tsukki is... acting like he doesn't care. I don't know why I didn't think to check the volleyball club first honestly. I also met everyone on the team and they seem nice so I think the world was on my side today"

"That's nice to hear. I'm going to get ready to go to bed now. Make sure you wake up in the morning. I'm serious Y/n. Good night, love you"

"Love you too"

2 hours later

'Everyone on the team seems nice.'

As you going to sleep, you can't help but think about the one black-haired boy who was really focused on playing volleyball. What was his name? He seemed interesting to you. But it was your first day meeting him so you have to try to get to know him, only as friends though because there was no way you had a crush on him already. Right? RIGHT? And with that final thought, your eyes closed. Until you got a message from Yachi, that is. 'Morning practice is at 7, sorry for telling you so late!' After that, THEN you went to sleep.

—The Next Morning—

"Ughh, it's too early for this!" Your day to no one in particular since nobody was around, or so you thought.

"Look at her Yamaguchi, and I thought Oompa Loompas were always so energetic, so what happened to this one?" a taunting voices say. A voice that you knew too well.

suddenly all those negative thoughts went down the drain. "Ugh, I didn't know that french fries could talk. Besides's I'm not even that short compared to you" You rebuttal. "Jeez, she doesn't even tell us hi...you seemed so happy yesterday" And again, your very tall and lanky friend had to seem so sarcastic. " How rude of me. Hey Yama, I missed you so much! come here I need to hug you again. Wow, you got tall! We were just the same height the last time I saw you! and why are you thicc now? volleyball must really have you doing a lot of squats huh? I'm sorry I'll let you talk, we have so much to catch up on!" you say squeezing him in a hug tighter than the day before.

"Oh yeah, Y/n we should catch up. Eat lunch with us today. we're in class 4. Believe it or not, Tsukki talked a lot about you while you were gone, he missed you just as much as I did." he whispered that last part to you knowing how salty the blond gets when his vulnerability is mention to anyone (we all know that boy is definitely a softy when no one is around .) Tsukki just stood there dumbfounded, waiting for you to say something to him. But as petty as you are you pay attention to Yamaguchi talking, knowing that he'll break soon. But 10 minutes pass and he doesn't say anything, so you decided to say something."Yo Gumby! You gonna listen to us talk or are you gonna say something before we get to the school?" instead of a response, he ignores you. "Yama can you help me?" "Sorry Y/n but you're on your own with this one" "Ik this boy really didn't walk away from me! wait...where's Tsukki?"

Somehow he was able to sneak past you and you didn't get to bother him more. Eh, you'll see him in the gym anyway so you shouldn't worry. The thing is...where's the gym. You've only been there once but Yachi took you there and you were too nervous to pay attention to the directions. Welp. I guess they'll have to wait because I'm am going to be late." You lost all hope until you heard another familiar voice, well two. Their names are on the tip of your tongue but you just can't think of it at the moment, but you know that they were also on the team, and right now that was the only option, even though you didn't want to interrupt.

"STOP BEING A DUMBASS! YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE TO GET MY MIL-"

"Excuse me? I'm so sorry for bothering you, but can I walk with you to the gym? I forgot where to go." Now that you got a closer look at the black-haired boy, he seemed, even more, cuter than he did when you first saw him. You are going to become his friend, and that's a given. He looked very unamused. Then he looked at the orange-haired boy next to him. "You take her, I'm going to get my milk. Don't come with me." With that, he left.

"Hi I'm Hinata, you probably don't remember me but I'll be glad to bring you to the gym. sorry about Kageyama, he's always cranky like that. You'll get used to it though. Sorry if he seems intimidating." Hinata says with a grin on his face, you couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you Hinata, I appreciate it. I'm kinda nervous to meet him, I don't think he likes me." 'Kageyama, I'll remember that'

On the way to the gym, you and Hinata laughed and joked around until you got to the gym. Everyone else was there already. Even Kageyama, which was weird because walked a whole different direction. Anyways, you say good morning to everyone. "Took you long enough You hear tauntingly. "Oh shut up Tsukki, you decided to leave me so who's fault is that? Aren't you supposed to go to practice? I'll talk to you at lunch"

'Im still kinda nervous. But as long as Tsukki and Yama are here I think I'll be fine.'


	5. Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kinda hurted me tho. Buttttt anyway guys here's chapter 4, sorry this took me a while to write, I'm having writer's block 😔
> 
> I know there isn't much interaction between Kageyama and Y/n yet, but bear with me guys. I'm trying to make this seem realistic so this is just a first impression type of thing right now. And I know that it's bad right now but this is my first time writing a fanfic so please give me criticism so I know that you are interested! Feedback is appreciated honestly, thank you if you comment and like. I really appreciate it❤️

"Y/n, can you come here for a second?" Kiyoko called you over as you're talking to Yachi. "Since this is your first day here I have a few questions to ask you." You nod to her in response. "Do you have any prior n knowledge of volleyball? Are your grades good? And, are you still nervous?" She asked.

"I know a little about volleyball, not much. My grades are pretty good, and yes I am still a little nervous. Am I making it that obvious? I'm so sorry it that sounded rude, I didn't mean it that way! Sometimes I don't think before I speak and my mouth moves on my own and that gets me in a lot of trouble sometimes-" As you're rambling on someone sneaks up behind you. Kiyoko attempts to warn you but it was too late.

"Damn, you talk too much. We need to put a mute button on you." As you turn around, long lanky limbs appear in your line of sight. You glare at him and he can't help but chuckle at how mad your face looks.

"Whatever French fries, aren't you supposed to be practicing? Go away. I told you I'm not talking to you until lunchtime." You turn back to Kiyoko yo finish talking to her until you hear a mumble from behind you. "This is why you're the Meg of our group." You apologize to Kiyoko before turning around to him. But somehow he's halfway across the gym again so you stroll over there to his snickering figure and you say it loud enough for him to hear.

"If anything I'm Stewie and you're Lois" Then you go to his ear and whisper to him " I suggest you keep one eye open and watch your surroundings. Remember. I. Know. Where. You. Live. I can easily go to your room and find some type of blackmail, or I'll take your favorite dinosaur if you keep this up. I still remember all the embarrassing secrets you told me when we were younger." You lean back with an innocent smile.

As you're getting ready to walk he pulls you back to look at him and whisper yells back at you "Go ahead and try, don't think I didn't see that My little pony horse in your bag. I remember everything you told me too and I won't hesitate to tell everyone." He tells you that with a sly smirk thinking he has you.

"Go ahead, I can do that myself. Oh, and I bought a little sailor suit for your teddy bear. I can give it to you know if you want." He had a look of shock on his face while you gave him a sly smile. "Now. Like I said earlier. I will speak to you at lunch. Yama, keep him over there please, and thank you." You know he heard the whole thing so he's just sitting there trying to hold his laughs in. You go back to Kiyoko and apologize again and reanswered her questions. Then you just start conversing with her eventually adding Yachi into it too.

Unbeknownst to you, your little interaction with Tsukki did not go unnoticed by the boys in the gym. Although they didn't hear anything that was said, the scene was taken out of context and you can see everyone smiling at you, then to tsukki, then back to you because it was hilarious to see him get flustered like that. Well...almost everyone. Kageyama and Hinata the only ones actually focused on volleyball practice so they didn't see a thing. Nor did they notice that the rest of the boys paused.

"I thought break time was in 30 minutes. What's going on with everyone?" You ask the other two managers.

"Did something happen guys? Is someone hurt?" Kiyoko asks them. Then they look at you then back to her and say everything's good. "Of course not Kiyoko! Do you want me to hurt myself, I'll do it." You're the only one to stare at him.

'Is this a normal thing? Should I be concerned?'

"No Tanaka, you don't need to hurt yourself. Break time is in 30 if everyone was wondering" With that, everyone went back to practice.

As they were practicing, you watched them in awe. Everyone looked like they were having fun and they were all doing so well. Yamaguchi looked nervous so you decided to cheer him on, and that relaxed him for the rest of the practice. Occasionally you and Tsukki would send each other disgusted looks. But the one person you really were paying attention to was none other than Tobio Kageyama. He seemed so focused on his movements and every move he made was precise. When he and Hinata did their fast attack you were mesmerized. Whenever he was able to get something done you smiled. And Obviously you did that when you were sure nobody was watching you. Yeah, Kageyama was a total hottie, but you couldn't really do anything. For one, you just wanted to be his friend. He seems like he would be a fun person to talk to. Too bad it's guns be hard for me to speak to him in school. All I hear in the first year hallways are girls talking about Tsukishima (ugh I don't know what they see in that boy. Then again he is my best friend so that could be it. We have a brother and sister relationship) or Kageyama and I don't want to have to listen to the crazy ones if If I tried to speak to him. Anyway, you admiring him from afar during practice because nobody can see you.

At least that's what you think. As you're looking at the black-haired boy, Tsukishima notices and a smirk makes way to his face.

'This should be interesting' he thought

And unknowingly to the blond, 2 second years see him smirking at the girl. Then they turn to each other. "Oh yeah, he definitely likes her." They say in unison.

After practice was over you wait outside just because. Clearly you weren't waiting to speak to a certain blue-eyed boy. Then Hinata comes out with Kageyama and you call out for them. "Can I walk with you guys?"

"Whatever."

"Yeah Y/n We don't mind! So how was your first day as a manager? Are you still nervous?"

"I'm still a little nervous Hinata, for some reason, everyone stopped what they were doing and when Kiyoko asked what happened they looked at me and then said nothing." You say. "But other than that I guess my day was pretty good"

"K-Kageyama. I thought you were so cool. Honestly, when you and Hinata did that day attack I couldn't believe my eyes, because Hinata really flew! And you were so precise with everything I couldn't believe it. You are so awesome! I can't wait to get to know you better." You say that with the biggest grin on your face. Hinata looked at you with admiration because nobody is ever that open with Kageyama and they're always too scared. You were bold for that.

"Oh, um thanks." He says awkwardly 'she's like Hinata. I don't think I can deal with two of them. Someone give the strength. I find it hard to believe that she is friends with Tsukishima. I probably won't like her either.'

Kageyama is thinking about something so you don't want to interrupt him. But when it's time to walk to homeroom he snaps out of his thoughts when you tell them "I'll see you at practice later guys! Bye!" As you departed from them, you were happy that you were able to speak to him. But you can't tell if he wants to be your friend or not. But you are also awkward so you'll take your time.

'Great, I forgot she's our manager now. Good grief' he thought before he walked into the classroom.


	6. "Boyfriend~"

"Soooo... Y/n huh?" Tanaka asks the blond. Nishinoya is just there with his friend snickering beside him.

"What about her?" Since you came, all these two like to do is mess with him because of his apparent feelings.

He knows it's not true. You know it's not true. What's the point of entertaining the idea? That would male it look like something it's not.  
"Well, we know about how you feel towards her, so as your senpais we are going to help you get her." You're on the phone with Tsukki so you hear the whole thing. At first, you were trying to stay quiet but once you heard that, you couldn't help but break the silence. First, you looked up, then you cover your mouth, but that didn't stop your chuckling.

"PFFT BAHAHAHAHAHA! WHEW, THIS IS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE HEARD IN MY LIFE! HAHAHA YAMA COME HERE YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT NOYA AND TANAKA JUST SAID!" As you continue with your boisterous laughter, Tsukishima Just stares at the two boys in front of him. "That was a funny joke you guys now leave me alone. I already told you." from his phone they hear Yamaguchi join in on the laughter. "Wait, wait Y/n calm down! I can barely hear you over your laughing. Because I know you you didn't just say that they said they would help him get you HAHA PLEASE!"

"Nope, That's what they said." he visibly shutters at the thought of them even saying that.

"But seriously, why do you think me and this doofus like each other? Have y'all seen how we act?"

"Yeah and it's so obvious that you were meant for each other."

"With all due respect to you both and all the disrespect to this bum, we won't ever be that way. Ever." As you were going to say more, you see Hinata going to the gym. "I'll see you guys at practice. Later." You wave them off and hung up the call. "Hey Hinata, isn't practice later? Why are you headed to the gym?"

"Oh hey Y/n! Me and Kageyama like to use all the time we can get to practice. It's our usual routine. You can come watch if you want to. Maybe you can learn a few more things about volleyball while you're here."

"Oh, uh sure. Thanks, I don't really have anywhere else to go. I'm not bothering you at all right?"\

"Yes, you are." Suddenly, a deeper monotone voice comes behind you. When you turn, you see Kageyama.

"Oh, hi Kageyama. My bad I'll just go then since you want some alone time with your boyfriend~" You teased.

"Dumbass lets go." He says to Hinata.

"Come on Y/n you can just stay with us."

"Oh, thanks Hinata."

Watching these two practice somehow gave you some energy. Their quick attack left you astonished every time that you literally sparkle when you see it. Seeing their passion for the sport made you smile a little. You just couldn't help it.

The bell rings and it signals that lunchtime is over. As you three are walking to the gym, you decide to tell Hinata about what the second years told your best friend. "HAHA, can you believe they actually said that? I was in tears."

"I can't even imagine that grump with a girlfriend. How do you even deal with him?"

As you were about to respond, Somebody grabs you and puts you on their shoulders and walks away.

"Hinata, Kags! Don't just watch, Help me!"

Kageyama turns to you. "Don't call me that."

"My god she is so annoying." He mumbles

Hinata punches him in the arm and tells him to stop being mean. Then he calls out to you "Later Y/n!"

"Well, they were no help.' Here you are still on the shoulder of someone. You can't tell because you can only see their back. Until they start talking. "You know if you're going to talk about someone. At least make sure they're not around first."

"Tsukishima Kei, let go of me! I'm going to be late to class!"

And that's exactly what he does. He lets go. And by letting go, I mean he brings you to the nearest Janitor closet and puts you in the empty garbage can. "Have fun."

Welp. This definitely was going to take a while.

Meanwhile, Tanaka and Nishinoya saw the whole scene unravel. Again. They look at each other with a glint of determination.

"Are you thinking what I'm Thinking?"

"You already know it"

And even though they saw that whole thing happen, They forgot to help you out of the closet and continued their way to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Y/n has a nickname for everyone in the club.  
> Everyone on her phone is saved as said names.  
> Kiyoko is "✨𝑀𝓇𝓈. 𝒯𝒶𝓃𝒶𝓀𝒶✨"  
> Daichi is "Chi Chi"  
> Suga is "Pretty Boy"  
> Asahi is "Jesus"  
> Ennoshita is "Ita #1"  
> Narita is "Ita #2"  
> Kinnoshita is "Ita #3"  
> Noya is "Coke Addict" lol is does this even have to get explained  
> Tanaka is "Princess🥰"  
> Hinata is "Sunshine"  
> Kageyama is "Mr Milk Man  
> Yachi is "Funsize"  
> Tsukishima is "TsunTsun"  
> Yamaguchi is "Starboy" (he like this name because y/n told him that his freckles remind her of constellations)


	7. Somebody wants to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that y/n was supposed to hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that these chapters don't seem interesting yet. I might just make it shorter and turn this book into one big chapter that has a better plot. How does that sound?

So you got detention. Great. 

As you were waiting for the time to pass, your mind thought of your annoying best friend. _'Stupid Tsukishima Kei, you better sleep with one eye open. I swear when I get my hands on your throat you wo-'_

"Y/n! You can go to your club now." You didn't realize your teacher was calling your name. Oops. 

"Huh? oh sorry sensei! Thank you. I'm still sorry that I was late today, my friend will not be doing that again and **_I will make sure that he wont._** " 

Once you left the class, you headed straight to the gym. 'I wonder if Hinata and Kageyama are going to do that quick attack again. It was actually pretty impressive. Didn't they say that this was Hinata's first year of actually being able to play with a real team too? He has some real talent. I wish I was as good as him." With all of that thinking you did, you were in front of gym. But it sounded quiet... too quiet. What's going on?

As you stepped in the gym, everything was set up but nobody was there. So you waited. _'Bruh what is taking them so long. Tf?'_ Apparently only two minutes passed, but they felt like an eternity so you just walked around the gym for a little. After at least 20 minutes of being there, you just decided to practice a little. You haven't played volleyball in a while so you wanted to see if you were still mediocre. And surprisingly you still were able to serve a ball. But only 3 of the 10 serves you tried actually made it through. 

Then you heard footsteps. It sounded like they were running back. _'I can try to scare them since they left me here.'_ You went into the closet and just listened until you were sure that everyone was in the gym. They still weren't there after five minutes though so you decided that after 5 more minutes you would just leave. 

The voices you heard ended up being Kagayama and Hinata. There was nothing else to do, so why not listen. 

"Bakageyama, why don't you like y/n? She's so nice and she's still new here so you don't even know her! the least you could do I try to get to know her."

"You're an idiot, you know that right. She's just as annoying as you, if not worse!"

"You know that's not nice! She hasn't even done anything to you. All she does is help us! OR SHE DOES WHAT A MANAGER IS SUPPOSED TO DO! HOW COME YOU'RE SO NICE TO YACHI, HOW ABOUT KIYOKO, HUH? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH Y/N?"

 _'Maybe I should've just stayed out in the gym.'_ You didn't want to do the prank anymore. You honestly just wish that you would've just been out for a little longer before you could hear everything. 

"LISTEN HERE YOU HUMAN TANGERINE! JUST BECAUSE EVERYINE ELSE IS FRIENDS WITH HER DOESN'T MEAN THAT I HAVE TO BE. SHE JUST GETS ON MY NERVES AND TO BE HONEST WITH YOU, EVERYONE IS NICE TO KIYOKO AND YACHI HOW COULD YOU NOT! DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER OR SOMEHTING?! HUH IS THAT IT? JESUS."

"No, but-"

"That's what I thought. She's not even worth having a crush on anyway but whatever. I'm not going to argue with you. Let's just go outside and wait for the others."

Once they stepped out, you quickly left the closet and went through the back door. Then you ran to the clubroom before anyone could notice. Then you left the room after like a minute and then went back to the gym. Luckily, everyone was there this time.

"Where were you guys? I waited in here and then went to the clubroom but nobody was there." you said out of breath from running from said clubroom.

"Sorry Y/n, we should have had a note on the door since we knew you had detention." Daichi spoke up.

"It's no problem Daichi. I don't mind really." Then you shifted your attention to the taller boy with glasses who was snickering on the side. "AND YOU!"

"Who, me?" he pointed to himself, trying to hold his laugh in. 

"I'm saying this in front of everyone so you know. Sleep with one eye open today. You might want to keep those volleyballs away from me Suga because somebody Is going to die today." There was a sweet smile on your face, but everyone could tell that you were not in the cheery mood.

"Oh, no. You can have all the volleyballs you want. Actually, here. Have this one" He did hand you a ball as he started laughing. Daichi glared at him though so that ended fairly quickly.

As if he knew what you were about to do, Tsukishima started running away.

Then once you were out of reach, Kageyama whispered to Hinata.

"See? what did i tell you? Annoying." Then Hinata hit him in the arm.

"Shut up! You know that you're exaggerating. You know that she got detention because of him!" Unbeknownst to them, the person in question saw the whole thing. And she recalled the little argument that the two had no too long ago.

Suddenly she stopped running after the blond and she just gave him the ball. "Never mind. Just don't do that again please. Thanks." You walked off to the bench and apologized to the team for disrupting practice.

"Don't mind, we were on a break anyway." Suga told you, with a genuine smile on his face. Man, why is he so pretty.

You tried your best to stay happy through the rest of practice, but it just didn't feel right. Nobody realized.

At least that's what you thought. 

Everyone seemed down. Well, almost everyone. Except for Kageyama, who just seemed indifferent.

\------

"Hey Y/n, why were you late to class earlier?" Yachi asked while the boys are doing their ending stretches before they had a few practice matches.

"Oh, nothing serious. Just a STUPID BLOND THINKS IT'S OK TO DROP ME IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET TRASH BIN WITH NO LIGHT!" Those last sentences were loud on purpose. 

"Wow. I Thought that he was just boring haha. At least I know that he knows how to joke around. N-Not that he's plain or anything, it's just that me and him barely talk so i wouldn't know-" 

"Yachi. You're fine. I'm not mad, and I'm pretty sure that beanpole can hear you."

Everyone looked his way. Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Noya already knew so they weren't surprised.

"Oh my gosh can she please stop talking for one minute?" For the rest of practice, you didn't cheer for the teams since you didn't want to feel like a nuisance. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi noticed that you weren't in a good mood so they didn't want to bother you when you left to go home.

"Do you know what happened to y/n?" The shorter male asked.

"No, but we'll find out soon, don't worry." He reassured


	8. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Y/n gets tired of Kageyama's attitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't made it clear but at this point, you've been at Karasuno for almost 2 months already.

It's been about a week after you heard the boys conversation and you've been getting better at hiding it so they thought everything was as fine as you said it was. And to be honest, you were fine but that didn't mean you were going to try to ruin the mood for everyone else. 

Actually, you haven't really bothered with Kageyama either. It wasn't like he cared but every time you would have to work with him for something, you would just ask to switch him with someone else. 'There's no point in even worrying about some boy. I know my self-worth and that's all that matters.' Is what you've been chanting in your head every day.

Anyway, it was lunchtime and you decided to stay in the classroom. Nothing interesting was happening at the moment so you thought that you would've had time to sleep. _Thought..._ Hinata came in and asked if you could come practice with him if you weren't busy. At first, you were going to say no, but this is Hinata we're talking about. He was so convincing somehow.

"Hinataaa I'm tireddd, please we've been at this for a half an hour already!"

"Just one more time y/n, please set one more time!" 

"You said that the last few times! Plus doesn't Kageyama usually set for you?"

"Yeah but he's sleeping right now."

"Ugh, fine. 1 more set. That's it."

One more set ended up turning into 10 and you needed to rest a little. 'How is he not tired?'

Waiting for the bell to ring (which was like 20 minutes from now,) you and Hinata just talked for the meantime. Right now you were playing 20 questions.

"How long have you and Suckishima been friends for? You're way nicer than him and he's just... uh, him?"

"Believe it or not he was actaull-"

"Hey moron! Why didn't you wake me up? lunch is ending soon? And why are you working with _her?"_ Just your luck, Kageyama came through the gym doors. Who does he think he is? 

"First of all, you were sleeping. Obviously, he was respectful enough to let you rest! Second of all what do you mean ' _And why are you working with her'_ Are you dumb or are you dumb? Did you forget that I'm a manager? And what does the manager do? Help the athlete! And obviously, it was my choice to come out and help him since you were occupied! Now you better go out there and fix your attitude because it's not cute nor will I be tolerating it! Oh and I bet that this was _so annoying_ too right?"

Hinata has never seen you like this so he was temporarily shocked. But he understood why you would be so angry, especially if you felt like you weren't being respected as help.

As for Kageyama? He just looked at you with a confused expression on his face. He was trying to play dumb. 

"Yeah don't think I didn't hear you say that I was annoying. The only reason why I didn't say anything to you about it was because I was new and you were working hard enough! Honestly, I got over the fact that you thought I was annoying. But what I'm tired of is the way you've been acting towards me even though I've done nothing to you! All I've done is act like a part of the team! I don't even do anything to distract you guys, so whatever little grudge you have against me makes no sense. It's actually kind of embarrassing. Now, before I was _RUDELY INTERRUPTED,_ I was answering a question Hinata had for me! Come on Hinata, we can continue playing 20 questions on the way back."

The party on the receiving end was temporarily stunned. He did not expect you to burst at him. Before he could think of anything to say, he was left in an empty gym and the bell rang, signalling him out of his thoughts.

When it was time for practice again, everyone could see that you weren't acting like your usual self. Every time they asked, the answer was either "I'm fine" or "Everything's good haha." The only ones to know the cause of your mood were Hinata and Kageyama, but Hinata didn't want to put your business out there and Kageyama was a bit flustered still but he played it off as anger.

While everyone was practicing, Takeda came in and said that he had good news. Apparently, the team was invited to a training camp in Tokyo. I'm honestly impressed with him, he obviously cares for the team that he goes through so much trouble for them (Coach told you about how he ended up being "trapped" into coaching the team. You know he actually had a soft spot for the boys though based on the ways he interacts with them. It eas like fatherly love in your opinion.)

"The only requirement is that you pass your exams." You weren't worried. But it seems like a few of the boys were. Said boys' lives flashed before their eyes and you had to try to hold in your giggle. Tanaka and Nishinoya tried to run away

"Ennoshita, catch them!" Was what it took for you to bust out laughing. you couldn't hold it. That was until Daichi glared at you, and that made you laugh even harder. 

"OW! Kei that actually hurt what was that for?" It took your best friend and one long pinch to your neck to stop you from yelling. 

"Will you be quiet, you're embarrassing yourself! And why do you still have that sweater, I gave that to you when we were in elementary school, shouldn't you have grown out of it by now?"

"First, I'm not embarrassing. Second, It's not my fault you were a tall lanky kid! It's not like you could fit it anymore, that's why I asked for it in the first place! Plus it looks way better on me than it did on you. Now shh, pay attention!"

Practice finally came to an end and everyone was doing their final stretches. Hinata calls you over to talk while you were waiting. "are you feeling better from earlier?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sho, thanks! Also, please do good on your exams, because I saw the way you reacted when they were mentioned." 

Once everyone finished stretching you were walking with the boys and suddenly you see Hinata and Kageyama running behind you for something.

"Tsukishima, can you help us study?" Hinata asks.

"What? No."

"Please?"

"Don't you think it's unfair to have you be the only one to ask?" Tsukishima suddenly smirks.

"help us study." Kageyama mumbles.

"I'm sorry king, what was that?"

"HELP US STUDY!"

Before the blond could answer though, Ukai comes out the store yelling. "GO HOME!"

_'What did they just get themselves into?'_


	10. Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the boys caring for their new manager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a filler chapter guys!! People always make Hinata act like an innocent 5-year old child. He's already able to make friends because he knows how to work with any type of personality. Plus he's an older brother, so he would know how to care for injuries! Anyway, Here’s some team interaction while I write the next chapter.  
>  I want a friend like canon Hinata, that's a recipe for disaster haha.

On the walk to school, you ended up running into Hinata. And by that, I mean that you quite literally ran into his bike because you weren't paying attention. Because of this, Hinata fell on to you attempting to catch his balance.

"I'm so sorry Sho! I should've been paying attention!" You're dusting off your uniform while he's picking up his bike. Instead of hopping back on, he decides to walk with you.

"Oh, that's fine! I'm ok really. Are you ok? You took a pretty heavy fall back there."

"I'm good, just a scratch on my knee. I can fix it once we get to the gym."

As he's locking his bike to the rack, you're knocked over by someone running past you. He's muttering something about winning. There was no face, but you caught a glimpse of black hair as the figure ran to the gym. Did he do that on purpose? You don't know. What you do know, though, is that if you're bleeding now. From that fall, your knee got scraped pretty badly and it hurt. How fast was this boy going?!

"What the hell Kageyama!" Your knee is actually hurting pretty bad now. Was that going to stop you? No. You didn't want Hinata to be late so you weren't gonna ask him for help. 'I can just limp to the gym, yeah. It's not like this is the first time I was late. Just tell Hinata to let them know that I'm going to be late.'

As you stand up, you notice him crouching, back facing you, arms signalling you to come on. "Uhh, Hinata. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm bringing you to the gym. You look like you're in pain. So hop on."

"No. You're going to be late."

"Okay? As a good friend, I'm going to help you."

"No. Go. I Can walk perfectly fine. See?" You limped away from him.

Until suddenly, your feet are off the ground and you're facing the ground.

"Hinata let me go!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Same height as him? Shorter? Taller? Doesn't really matter because he's able to carry you easily. It's obvious that he isn't going to let go so you gave in.

When the gym door opened, all attention was on the orange-haired boy and the person on his shoulder.

"Ok, we're in the gym. Now put me down Hinata!"

"Nope, you need to sit down somewhere."

He sat you on the bench and got you the first aid kit. Instead of going to practice right away, he cleaned the wound and put the band-aid on.

"AND THIS IS WHY HINATA IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES!" Then you turned towards him and punched his arm...hard.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Next time, go to practice. I hate having to take away time from my friends doing things they love. why do you think I always leave the strawberry boy and sand top alone until practice is over?"

"But-"

"Shh. Go change. I'm on manager duty now." You pushed him to the door so he can go to the club room and then make your way to Daichi.

"Hey captain, anything I need to do right now?"

"Not really. Maybe you can help Hinata with stretching since we're about to start warmups."

"Yessir."

"Oh, and Y/n take it easy. Don't think I didn't see you limping."

“Ok, dad”

___ 

"I don't think you realize how much of a good friend you are. You really are nothing like what Tsuki described you as!"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, haha." He wasn't supposed to know that. "Good luck with studying with that baby, you're gonna need it."

"He can't be that bad! But thanks for helping me stretch! I'll speak to you later. And stay seated!"

"Ugh, fine."

___

Practice was over. Class was about to start. You were still limping. Now you're not walking, the wind sweeping past your face, rather aggressively, not to mention.

'Wait... when was everyone that far behind me'  
"Hinata let me go!"

"Not me this time!"

Then you got passed to yet another person. Apparently, the culprit that had you was Noya. so now he was behind you. You keep getting passed down. Tanaka, Suga, even Daichi? The person holding you now was more gentle. 'Asahi'  
He was holding in his laugh. "Sorry, Y/n."

He wasn't sorry.

Narita, Kinoshita, Ennoshita. 'Isn't he supposed to be the serious one? Daichi was too, I guess not. We are all teenagers, I shouldn't be surprised.'  
"Do I really have to?" You heard a voice ask.

"Come on Kageyama, she's hurt. Would you want her to limp to clas and be late again?"

"I mean, She could always go to the nur-"

"Okay thank you! Just don't forget to bring her to the next person!"

"I wasn't done speaking!"

"Ok! Bye!"

Wow.

"You do know that you were the one that made me fall right?"

"Oops."

"Oops? That's all you're going to say?" Before you could say anything else, you were passed to someone else.

"KEI! Put me down!"

"You're almost to class. You should be lucky that I tolerate you because I would have dropped you."

"Ok, then do it. You won't."

"Bet."

You felt yourself falling. 'Damn. He really did it'  
The impact didn't come, though, because you fell on a back. Since you weren't slung on a shoulder you could see green hair.

"Tadashi put me down."

"Sure."

You didn't realize that you were in class. He set you down at your seat. "Sorry, ma'am, Y/n was injured. Bye Y/n! Bye Yachi!" Everyone was staring at you now, Laughing. Even the teacher tried to hold in her giggles.

'Embarrassing'


End file.
